


Open Slaughter 2/5

by JSS394



Category: Masked Bandit and Lee Pace
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Bandit, Camel, Desert, Friendship, Hospital, M/M, Passion, Rolling Hills Asylum, Short Lion, Slaughter, The Broker, The Fall - Freeform, animal - Freeform, compassion - Freeform, masked - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2/5

Pleasure And Action Make The Hours Seem Short

Part 2 

Blurb: The experience of one mans life

Olaf leaned a step closer towards Lee. “On with the next one now”. He raised his grey eyebrows up at Lee insisting on him to remove the blanket for the first time. Lee removed from his position, he walked over to the red covered blanket that hung loosely on the edges of the glassed container. He took one hesitant breathe inwards instantly removing his left hand from the side of him, clinging his fingertips within the sheet removing it from its glory reviling a peculiar individual and hesitantly stepped away showing no remorse of liking the idea at hand but, he just did it to please one Count.  

 

This particular slab of meat is another part of a human in witch you’ll find some hidden favourites that you desire emotionally connect with instantly with the kindness of his past despite his bad times before hand. These precious cuts or contain emotions are best presented before you on a hot surface of fire burring over a dry heat of words that hold loads of information counselling his actual words he wants to present towards you such as on an elevator going upwards with leading information of a barbeque grill holding information within each bar letting the cuts of information sit after a long period of time covering the pre accumulated words letting the heat continue to cook in side. No pun intended. Locking all the juices locked inside making sure nobody with know who he is. He is what you call a short lion.

 

Lee stood a few steps back seeing the red masked individual standing still with a black and yellow buttoned sleeveless shirt showing off his shoulders, in the middle of his neck it had spliced apart at the seams reviling his bare skin showing the contour lines of his collar bone, his appearance was clean cut, he had a shaved head that looked like it had been brushed away from his face revealing those thick bushy brows he had been genetically given though his farther side.

 

On the below half of him he wore black trousers that hung loosely over his body that was held together by a belt that held also a black hip cap that sat perfectly from behind and lastly on the soles of his feet he wore black shined up neatly laced up boots with a bit of a heal giving his extra height more than 1.96 to a 1.98m in total. “What is he?”. Lee questioned curious of the man before him knowing he had seen him somewhere before. “He is your masked bandit, when you filmed The Fall in 2006. Don’t you remember?”. Lee looked over at Olaf with a nod. “Yes, yes I do remember”. Lee looked back over at the red masked individual. “He is my masked bandit”. He whispered from his bristled mustache.

 

The Masked Bandit breathed in deep quickly turning warm within his body as it gradually came back to life, his eyes darted straight ahead taking in the blank room before him jittering with hidden emotions of pre-consoled fear of where he was and who is out to get him. He started getting the feeling back into his feet as he stood up tall with a straight back. On the corner of the room that had not been explored yet. The Masked Bandit turned his attention towards it seeing a pulley system had been shown to him. He without a second thought frantically ran over to the pulley system, he climbed into the claustrophobic confined space into the heavily bared wooden cage, he turned back around closing the door immediately making sure he couldn’t be followed. He didn’t realise until a few seconds had passed the stench of dead animal invaded his nose, he quickly placed his index finger and thumb over his nostril holding his breath in for the time being. “Oh man!”. He spoke in a whisper starting to pull the rotten wiry entwined rope around his bare skin pulling it down towards him seeing it started to gradually move its way down into the vast dark echoing shaft.

 

After a while it hit rock bottom with a hard annoying sound echoing from above. (It must be the end of that smelling journey. Now onto the next one!). For a moment the Masked Bandit did not hide his emotions this time. He was afraid he couldn’t deny it. He took one inhaled breath feeling it convey his whole body with a putrid smell, he reached his hand out into the exposed opened area, he pushed the door up revealing the setting before him feeling the harsh burst of sun light hitting both of his shoulders like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t see a thing but, he then shielded his eyes with the placement of his hand above his forehead revealing the small pockets of sand banks with turquoise water in-between them as the wind that surround him came from the north. He eventually crawled out from the tight space, stretched his legs a bit with a lingering thought. (That was so easy to escape! I should do this more often!). He chuffed with an evoking laugh. The Masked Bandit turned himself around looking at the majestic building in ‘aww’ of its existence with a notch in his neck turning it to one side. (Hang on I’m at the back of the building).

 

The Masked Bandit then swivelled back around to the front away from the building. Out from the corner his sight on the left of him he spotted a few guards were riding on these camels as no good slaves were trailing along from behind in unison with the curious creatures that guarded the sacred land. He started casually walking towards them. He didn’t know why he wanted to go towards them, he wanted to know where they were heading. Other Bandits like him probably would have fled but, he unlike them likes to get in a bit of trouble. One of the guards turned the camel without warning into The Masked Bandits direction, Masked Bandit stood still holding his breath inwards.

“Hey! ihn Sie Narr , onw dich vermisst - Hey get him you fool, you missed one!”. He orded one of twelve slaves to go over a get him. “I spoke to soon, fuck!”. He spoke out seeing an elderly man slowly walked over to him. As he reached him finally the older man grabbed onto his hand tightly looking into the eyes of the clean cut man with his soft brown but, narrowed eyes towards him, he began by opening his mouth showing his rotten yellow painted teeth.  “Komm her, du Bastard- Come here you bastard!”. He snarled gripping on to the Masked Bandit’s hand harder literally pulling him back over to the other slaves that where near the camels. The Masked Bandit stood before the other slaves and spoke out wondering if anybody would answer him in English. “Where are we going?”. He questioned hopping to get an instant response. The man before him looked promising with his grey combed hair that flowed in the wind turned over to look into his direction. The stranger opened his mouth to speak. “We are headed to an odd place called The Broker Hospital-“. The guy paused for a moment taring his eyes away from the Masked Bandit then back at him. “- To get sterilised”.  The Masked Bandit frowned at him. “Sterilised?”.  The stranger shrugged his shoulders at him not knowing what to say next.

A few kilometres into the trip the surrounding sun that shined above the mortal captured slaves drained their souls into the bleak abyss of the day plummeting their heart beats to a slow pace. The men in the group tried keeping their feet in line with one another making sure each step had a coverage of shadow so it wouldn’t hurt that much as the sun slices past their legs in a rhythmic show as if they were dancing on the ground.

The Masked Bandit cocked his head up from his dormant peaceful state looking dead straight feeling the suns rays cling to the edges of his absorbed wet eyelashes making them dry each time he flickered his eyelids open and closed. He took a harsh dried gulp clearing his throat with a parted mouth showing the lingering red tongue skim across his bottom lip wanting to find some needed water to quench his dire need of thirst. He started at the grey haired man before him once more he removed his left hand from the side of him and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The man before him still walking turned around with a half-smile on his face seeing what he wanted. “Yes, what do you want?”. He said softly. “Were can we get some-“. Just the thought of water made him need is so much more. The Masked Bandit licked his lips again making his lips wet and absorb his own saliva cleansing his smoothed out skin. “-Water”. He added looking into the eyes of the brown eyed man. The guy thought about if for a moment looking away before looking back at him. “No, water until we reach the hospital thats what I heard”. It went quiet for a moment before the guy pipped up again. “It takes a full day and a full night to get there, so forty eight hours at least depending on if we have caught the guards on a good day”. He nodded. Out from the stranger mans sight the Masked Bandit turned his head away evoking a harsh word. “Fuck!”. He spoke under his breath making sure the guy before him didn’t hear a thing. But, he heard every word he spoke.

About half way through the trip it was now about 6pm at night. The camels had started acting odd and started to become more alert than normal in their current surroundings. As the twelve slaves including Masked Bandit were walking in tow with one another like death as small gusts of air started to fill the atmosphere the three camels halted in their tracks. Masked Bandit had to be the last one in line that bumped into the man in front then the next one until it reached the last one making the last man bump into the backside of the camel almost getting whooped from behind from the camels extended long back leg. He was glad he missed it by an inch.

“Why have we stopped?”. The Masked Bandit questioned in the silence among the group of people. The man in front of him turned around once more and looked at him. “The camels are nervous. You’re full of questions aren’t you?”. The man spoke deeply. The Masked Bandit narrowed his bushy brows with a small pout of his lips shrugging it off lightly with a batter of his eyelids.  “I think there are some four small legged creatures around”. The man added. The Masked Bandit nodded his head lightly lowering his chin up and down slightly keeping eye contact with the stranger.

Without a word the guards on the camels signalled the men to sit on the soft sand and rest for a while until it would be safe to move again. 

The Masked Bandit was sitting on the sand feeling it get freezing cold seeing the moon  in the distance start to rise up into the world as small brushes of air hit his smooth cheeks making him feel content at this moment until in the distance he heard a howling noises that startled the camels that made the guards stand up in in panic while trying to keep the camels quiet so that the vial creatures that inhabited this place keeping their distance to not harm them as much as they would do to them. That made the Masked Bandit chuckle with laughter stripping the silence in half seeing the daggered attention swarm over to him in his direction. With a hand over his mouth feeling the sudden harsh of emotion of the first guard who stared him down made him stop laughing in a split second. Out from the corner of the Masked Bandit’s eye he sees a glimpse of the old man placing a hand on his forehead and shaking it lightly with a grin on his mouth.

The Masked Bandit looked down at his dirty hands, he saw that the rope around them was undone. (WTF!). He narrowed his brows down once more. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching especially the guards but, they were too occupied with the camels being noisy and moving around a lot. Masked Bandit still thought it was funny that the guard couldn’t even keep the camels in line. He immediately stood up quietly from his position. Until he was interrupted by the man grabbing on his trouser leg as he whispered. “What the fuck? Are you doing?”. “I am running away!-“. He spoke softly grabbing the mans hand unhinging it from his leg. “You can’t just leave!. They will hunt you down and kill you!”. He shrugged his shoulders. “So what! I have been in numinous situations. I am alive. What are the chances of this being the day I die?. Huh-“. Masked Bandit clenched his teeth together fearing the man would answer that question he asked. He stepped closer. “-I am willing to risk it!”. He added to the stranger. The man shook his head. “Really! Come on! why can’t you wait until we get their? You can escape with me and the rest of us”. “No!-“. He huffed folding his arms. “- Are you with me or not. Its life or death right now!. Make your decision!”. Masked Bandit glared at the stranger before him “Do you have a family?”. That blew off all senses of self steam making his bones feel weak in the mind seeing his face relaxed in the moment flashing his past through his eyes. The stranger showed a small smile moving the left side of his mouth upwards. “I thought not”. He spoke briefly with a sigh.

With a moment of silent at play the stranger took one last look at the Masked Bandit. “Yes”. He looked away. “What?”. He spoke out from the silence gaining back his thoughts to what they were before. “Yes, I am going with you. So now what?”.  “Ah”. The Masked Bandit rolled his eyes looking up and away into the night sky folding his arms lightly this time within himself. “I thought you have planned this through?”. “No, I haven’t”. He confessed. “What kind of bandit are you then?”. “Thinking on the feet one”.

The man went quiet for a moment looking around him as he saw the guards where now facing away from the standing camels that now had quieted down a bit. Then he looked back at Masked Bandit with an idea. “Why don't we steal two camels and head for The Broker hospital in Cuba?”. “But, thats where we are headed?”. He frowned lowering his arms to the side of him. “Yeah but, its my home town”. He smiled as did Masked Bandit. “Its my home town is well”. Masked Bandit nodded with a batter of his eyelids. “Good, so now we have a plan, so lets get started with it”. He smiled with a raised grey whit tips of his brow. Masked Bandit slowly untied the rope from the mans grasped hands, he the man himself rubbed his hands together to get them back to life as he could clearly see red marks around his wrists. When he was done both of them slowly tiptoed like little mice with hunched backs over towards the camels. “You get that one over their”. The man spoke quickly as he pointed over to this big bull of a camel that Masked Bandit didn’t look to pleased or confident with the mans pointing at a random camel, let alone riding the beast. He had heard of these animals but, never had the chance to actually ride one until today. This will be an experience for him. 

The man started to climb onto the camel carefully as Masked Bandit started to pat the animal carefully slipping one leg over his running his fingers through the soft skin of the furry beast feeling its heart beat beating in a rhythmic sound. It sounded like pure bliss as the creature took small intakes of breath as it stood their quietly. Masked Bandit eventually got onto the camel. (Wow, I’m actually on a camel!). He smiled. “Now how do we move the camel?”. He looked over at the man seeing he was already on his. The stranger looked up at him with a half-hearted smile. “Blimey, you’re really not an experienced bandit are you? Anyway just kick the camel lightly on the side like this-“. He looked down to the left of him kicking the beast lightly with his heal making the camel automatically respond by walking towards him.  The man looked back up at him. “Come no, we have to get goin!”. He ordered with laughter.

Masked Bandit slowly tapped the camels side and the camel slowly moved off into the mans direction but, as it got a few steps away they both didn't expect this coming when the camel grunted loudly letting the other smaller camel awoken from his sleep and start to follow the bigger one of the tree camels. The man halted as did Masked Bandit clenching their breaths still in unison fearing if the guards had heard the noise. The two guards awoken from their current slumber turning around facing the camels seeing two slaves had escaped. They both jumped up quickly and both started to run towards Masked Bandit fist. (Why did you have to run to me first? Why?). He thought evoking fear in his eyeballs. “Fuck!”. He whispered in fear turning back to the stranger. “Kick harder man!”. The stranger called out. He did as he was told. The Masked Bandit kicked the camel harder making him move faster than before following closely behind the stranger.

They were both thick as thieves running with the wind blowing in their hair as their capable steed ran into the distance along onto the hot desert sand leaving the turquoise water, history all behind away from the Rolling Hills Asylum. Just behind them one guard halted pulling out his pistol immediately, he lined it up at the stranger man that tagged along the Bandit, he held his breath in and without thinking in silence he pulled his finger down on the trigger. That vial shot hit directly through the air, it plummeted through the flesh and bone of its victim. The man slowly let go of the rains sliding of the saddle feeing his heart weaken hitting immediately the hard desert ground with a thud as a puff of his last breath escaped his now closed mouth in silence.

Masked Bandit’s heart was racing of the charts, he felt something was missing that he was now alone, he swiftly turned the camel back around seeing the stranger was lying on the ground, a hole in his heart appeared more deeping within him, he stopped the camel, he climbed off him placing his boots firmly onto the ground, he ran over towards the stranger, he knelt down kneeling beside him and immediately placed his hand on the mans chest trying to stop the blood from seeping through his fingertips like ice-cream on a bright and sunny hot day. Masked Bandit tried to catch his rushing breath. He looked deep into the mans brown chocolate eyes feeling it was his time to go. “LEAVE, RUN AWAY! BANDIT. LEAVE ME TO DIE!”. He orded Masked Bandit to do what he said. “No I will not”. He demanded. A form of sadness washed over the bandit’s face into a caring atmosphere. “Please don’t die”. He whispered. “I will do anything to be by your side”. He added in the silence as a tear strolled down the mans cheek hearing those warm full words. “Whats your name?”. Masked Bandit questioned wanting to know who he is spending the mans last day on earth with.  The stranger inhaled and exhaled feeling his breath had slowed down quiet vastly. The stranger looked into the bandit’s eyes seeing worry and confusion amongst them. “Alan-“. He looked down then back up at him. “Alan Rickman”. He gasped as he felt a cold flush creped over his face, he instantly grabbed onto the only living thing that was Masked Bandit. A small tear once again creped down his red infused cheek from his left eye seeing Alan pulled out a photograph from his left pocket and handed it towards him.  “Please give this to my husband, his name is on the back-“. He gulped letting a salty tear run down his quivered cheek. “Tell him. I loved him-“. “-Shsh, I will”. The Masked Bandit spoke softly placing a hand on Alan’s face feeling the softness of his skin stopping him from speaking. The Masked Bandit came to relise Alan wasn’t responding to him anymore, he huffed removing his shaken fingers from the mans mouth whipping a tear from his right eye. “I love you too”. Tears swarmed down his face. The Masked Bandit leaned over Alan, he kissed his forehead. “This is from your husband, he will miss you deeply”.  This time he didn’t keep his feelings inside this time they were on the table before him.

The Masked Bandit took a hard exhale out breathing deeply through his nostrils whipping the excess tears away from his eyes so he could see things clearer. He looked up seeing one of the guards without the gun started slowly walking towards him. The Masked Bandit hid back into his closed shell feeling invaded once more. He lifted his head up waiting patiently for the guard to walk right up to him. Right in his face.  

The guard on the other hand felt his energy surge through between them both. The guard stood two steps away from the Masked Bandit. In silence with no sense of hate between him the Masked Bandit relaxed his shoulders feeling there was no harm coming in his way making him open up again. “I am sick and tired of living in the shadows; I am going to stand up for him”. Masked Bandit took one step closer towards the guard fuming with tears and no hate attached but, sadness had overcome his mind once more. “There I said it!-“. He huffed looking away. “ I tell you something, its a double edge sword you’re giving, I can see the truth we live in, you don’t see it don’t you”. The guard looked away for a moment telling him to not cry in this moment because he is or was in this moment not a grown man right now. The guard looked back at the bandit. “What?”. He said softly. “When we hid behind the wall of fear things like this happen, we are all human. Why did that guy shoot him? He didn’t do anything bad to hurt him didn’t he?”. The guard shook his head. “I know’. The guard spoke softly placing a hand on the mans shoulder. Masked Bandit felt a sensation that broke each others barrier of friendship “Leave, you are free”. Masked Bandit looked away from his direction for a moment then back at the guard. “What? Really?”. The guard nodded at him. A smile of relief came over the bandits face. “We will give you a head start, until then you are the best Bandit we have ever. Almost caught”.  

*****

The Masked Bandit walked through the dark and dingy alley ways into some light spots of light that he could find and he pulled out the picture that Alan had given him just a few hours ago. His heart ached in pain melting his smile to a frown and he flipped the photo over reading it straight away as his eyes connected to the paper instantly.  

_“Dear Alan,_

_I hope you get this photo of me so you can always remember that even though I am not with you at this moment, just know that I am with you in my heart. Always._

_Sincerely Mads Mikkelsen your lover._

Street: 394 Slytherin block 394 the last level.

The Bandit’s heart pounded breaking apart as he read the words in his head, he knelt down, he couldn't say anything at all. His lips were razor shut keeping it inside himself. He stood up and started to look around in this new word of wander sadness and happiness that might just be around the corner. Masked Bandit started walking down the lonely nights he had been alone a few times. He heard the sounds of his heel hitting the hard road beneath him. This world before his eyes were so new, refreshing but, had a mysterious atmosphere towards it seeing light shadows from the windows above as he was high on the fumes from the moving objects that had spinning wheels making the objects move past him with flashing bright lights glaring his sharpened vision.

Out from the blue Masked Bandit heard a peculiar sound as if someone was tooting a horn at him. He looked up diverting his eyes from the other moving objects flashing lights into a bleak area seeing a yellow object before him with a man looking at him. “You seem lost! Where are you headed?”. The driver called out to him.  Masked Bandit quickly ambled over into his direction feeling no threat was upon the man. As he got closer a smile came across the driver seeing the Masked Bandit in all his glory. “Did you come from a party? Or something?”. Masked Bandit looked down at himself then back up at the guy with narrowed brows. “No, this is what I wear”. He stated sending him a nod to the driver. “Anyway, where are you headed on a night like this? Do you need a lift?”. Masked Bandit lowered his brows firmly. “Lift?”. He questioned. “Ah, right you must not be from around here. I can take you to where you want to go”. “Ok, well I need to go to Street 394 Slytherin block 394 please”.  “Sure, get in”. The driver man smiled as he opened the door for Masked Bandit.

The driver pulled up just outside the apartment block. He turned to face Masked Bandit. “Here we are”. He smiled. Masked Bandit smiled at him reaching over towards the door. “Do you have any money?”. Masked Bandit turned back around at him swiftly. “What?”. He spoke intrigued towards the word money. “Oh don’t worry, get goin”. He spoke. Masked Bandit turned away stepping out from the object onto the hard ground once more with the silent shut from the door hearing the object move away from him.

He stood there in silence seeing the building looked vacant to him. (Hope this is the right place). Masked Bandit walked up those one-hundred steps, he reached the very last level, he then slowed down his pace, he began to walk down the alley looking at the numbers on the door that instantly reminded his time he had in the Asylum but, he quickly washed that dreadful thought out from his curious mind.

Masked Bandit walked to the end. He stopped noticing that it was the only red door in the building that only had black numbers spelling out ‘394’. Masked Bandit paused for a moment in thought and in stance. He pulled out the photo and took a deep inhale inwards removing his free hand and knocking on the door lightly waiting for a response patiently. He waited and waited until he noticed the door unlocked its self-seeing a blue eyed and brown haired boy in his pj’s holding a blanket in his left hand with his right thumb planted in-between his bottom and upper lip sucking on it lightly, Masked Bandit immediately knelt down to the boys height not to frighten him. “Wheres your dad son?”. He spoke softly seeing the boy nodded his head lightly turning around back into the building as the door stood still, Masked Bandit stood back up diverting his attention towards this slender looking man who looked content his hair was brushed back away from his face, he wore a red cotton sweater, black trousers that fitted him perfectly at the length of his legs, under the cusp of the hem of the line below near his ankle he wore dark blue cotton socks.

He looked up at the man before him with an approaching smile on his face. “How can I help you?”. He questioned. Masked Bandit faced him seeing those deep brown sappy eyes as his brain clicked. “Do I know you from anywhere?”. “Ah-“. The gentleman looked down in a thinking pose then back up at him. “You’re that guy from the Rolling Hills Asylum, the Hannibal guy. What are you doing here?”. “Yes that was my name there but, my real name is Mads Mikkelsen and this is my home, so what do you want? How did you know where I lived?”. Everything for him just clicked this is Alan’s husband and the little son who answered the door was his child. “I am afraid to tell you that. That your husband Alan Rickman-“. He paused for a moment losing his speech seeing Mads eyes began to water feeling his heart rate speed up like putting a new battery into a remote and charging it up on full bolt of electricity. “- He has passed-“. His mouth began to shake. “- Passed away, and he says that he loves you deeply”.  He added exhaling out the sadness of his controlled breath looking dead straight into the eyes of Mads seeing his mind was tipping over the edge in a split second.    

Mad’s couldn’t feel like he could move or talk anymore at the moment as he had lost half of his mind is completely erased from his thoughts his best friend, his lover, his husband everything now turned for the worst for him. His heart sank to the bottom of the ocean with the fear of never returning, his eyes watered up faster than the titanic could sink dyeing every inch soul he had was now washed away peeling at the shreds of feelings in him. Masked Bandit looked blank in a spaced out emotion with not current emotion just a dead attachment like pulling off the seams of velcro not connecting towards the attachable part. Out from the dead silence Masked Bandit opened his mouth to speak again. “Maybe you should sit down”. He offered Mad’s at seat he listened walking into his house also motioning for him to come and sit with him. Masked Bandit followed him into the house, he closed the door from behind standing still for a moment before releasing a breath out with fear of him actually telling him the story of how his husband died. He had never had to do something like this; it was his first experience in doing so.


End file.
